Pool cleaning robots which automatically scan the floor and/or sidewalls of a swimming pool are well known in the art. These units are powered internally, by one or more battery packs, or externally, by way of a power cable. A robot of this type typically comprises a drive motor, a pump motor with an impeller, a filter, brushwheels, and a track. All of these components are contained within a housing. The housing comprises inlets at the bottom, and an outlet at the top. The robot comprises several sections, which permits at least partial disassembly of the robot.
The drive motor drives the track, which propels the robot. In addition, the motion of the track imparts a rotation to the brushwheels, which scrubs the surface of the pool.
The pump motor drives the impeller to create an upwardly directed suction. This suction draws water, and with it debris, through the inlets and exiting the outlet via the filter.
The drawing of the water through the inlets further provides a suction force which helps maintain the robot's position on the floor of the swimming pool, and is especially important for maintaining the robot on the sidewalls when scanning there.